This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this administrative project is the operation of the Yerkes National Primate Research Center of Emory University. This core provides overall direction of the following components to support the Center's scientific mission: administration, scientific leadership, management, comprehensive business services, information technology, human resources, and public information. In addition, the Administrative Core oversees: Facilities Management;Animal Resources (Veterinary Medicine, Animal Care, Colony Management, Animal Records, Environmental Enrichment);Research Support Services;Clinical Pathology and Necropsy;Environmental Health and Safety and four Service Cores. General direction is also provided to four Scientific Divisions: Microbiology and Immunology;Neuropharmacology and Neurologic Diseases;Developmental and Cognitive Neuroscience and Behavioral Neuroscience and Psychiatric Diseases. The Center's goals are to conduct a research program focused on scientific problems relevant to human health problems[unreadable]such as HIV and the broad NIH mission[unreadable]to provide the resource infrastructure and expertise in appropriate scientific and veterinary specialties to support such a program, and to enhance the Center's ability to serve as a resource to Core investigators as well as to scientists regionally, nationally, and internationally.